


yeah, me too

by yousetmyheartonfire



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Canon time era, Drabble, Emotions, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, no editing we die like men, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yousetmyheartonfire/pseuds/yousetmyheartonfire
Summary: Sometimes the smallest actions or words show how much you care about someone





	yeah, me too

During the strike, Jack would always walk David and Les back to their house. David wasn’t really sure why he did it, not that he wasn’t grateful for it. Maybe Jack wanted to spend more time with them, or maybe he wanted to make sure they got back safely. Whatever the reason, he walked them home every night. Most of the time, he would sit with David on the fire escape, talking about whatever while Les went to bed. Sometimes they would just look out at the city, Jack smoking a cigarette. Every time he left, he made sure to say goodnight to David while shaking his hand, reminiscent of the very first time Jack came over. It wasn’t a big deal, but it reminded David that Jack cared.

After the strike ended, Jack still walked them home. When the siblings went back to school, David expected Jack to stop coming over. He was surprised to find Jack waiting for him outside the school. He was about to ask what he was doing here, but Jack was already walking him home, asking about his day. David didn’t want to go to school anymore. He had felt like he was actually a part of something with the newsboys, and school just felt like a waste of time. He was already old enough to go into the workforce. He told Jack about it one evening on the way home.

“You really wanna start selling again?” He asked, surprised.

David didn’t hesitate. “Of course! I should be working, not spending my time learning about stuff I’ll never use. Besides, where is school gonna get me?”

Jack shook his head fondly. “Your folks aren’t gonna take the news too good.”

Jack was, of course, totally right. His parents almost had a heart attack when David announced he was leaving the school. They tried to convince him not to, but his mind was made up.

It felt almost surreal to walk to the circulation gates first thing in the morning. He grabbed his papers and walked ahead of Jack to their usual selling spot. Jack started lagging behind.

“Hey, Dave...” David looked back. Jack hesitated, then smiled. “It’s good to have you back.”

”Yeah, it’s good to be back.”

Jack was feeling sick and was struggling to sell his papers. David picked up on it right away. Something had been off since this morning. Jack was unusually quiet and just looked tired. Finally, David pulled him off to the side, grabbing his papers. He gave Jack money to go back to the lodging house.

“I’ll sell the rest of ‘em. Go get some rest.”

Jack protested, “You don’t gotta—“

“I want to,” David interrupted. Jack looked conflicted. He grabbed David’s shoulder.

“I appreciate ya,” he said, full of emotion.

David nodded and replied, “Yeah, me too.” He worked until sunset to sell the papers, but it was worth it.

Winter came and snow covered every inch of New York. It was so bad that Jack knew they couldn’t sell that day. David also knew, as he told Jack to just go back to his place. Jack wanted to protest, but David just grabbed his arm and led him inside. They sat around all day, not having much to do. David was reading some sort of poetry book from school while Jack smoked. He looked over at David, wanting to say something. He finally worked up the nerve.

“Hey Davey?”

He looked up. “Yeah?”

Jack licked his lips. “You know I love ya, right?”

He didn’t know what he was expecting, but David smiled and said, “Yeah, me too,” then went right back to reading.

The freezing winter melted into the scorching hot summer. They were back to selling papers and spending their nights on the fire escape. It was one of those nights where the sky was clear, the stars scattered across the sky like splatters of paint. Jack looked up at them, completely taken with the view. The moon might be bigger in Santa Fe, but the stars were brighter in New York. David looked over at him, seeing the childish awe on his face. He laughed.

“Hey, Jack?” Jack looked over and they seemed to be sitting very close. “I’d die for ya.”

It was said with such sincerity and earnestness, that Jack didn’t know what to say. He looked into David’s eyes, trying to find the right words. Tears pricked at his eyes as he ruffled the other’s hair.

“Yeah, me too.” They looked at each other openly, trying to comprehend the bond they shared. Really, words couldn’t describe their closeness. Their hearts raced with anticipation. “I do love ya Davey.”

David leaned in some. “Jack... can I...?”

He stared at his lips. Jack got the hint and all their small words and actions added up to one beautiful moment. They didn’t care if the entire city was sleeping, because they were finally awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing new, I still have Big Feelings™️


End file.
